go to the hell
by ttoki11
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang Jimin dan Yoongi it's MinYoon fanfiction! Jimin!top Yoongi!bottom.


Go to the hell!

Jimin | Yoongi

 _ttoki's third present_

 _hope you like it_

HAPPY READING

* * *

"Yoongi _hyung_ , bangunlah."

"eumm.. ini masih pagi Jimin- _ie_. Nanti saja, ah."

"ini sudah lebih dari jam 12, _hyung_. Kau bilang masih pagi? Cepat bangun!" Jimin mengguncangkan Yoongi yang masih terbalut selimut tebal. Sungguh Jimin tidak habis pikir. Setahunya, Yoongi tidur jam 9 malam. Dan sekarang belum juga membuka matanya. Padahal sudah jam 1 siang. Benar-benar maniak tidur.

"nanti saja, Jim. Aku masih mengantuk." Lalu Yoongi membelakangi Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang Yoongi lalu berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana aranya membangunkan Putri Saljunya. Tunggu dulu. Jimin bilang apa tadi? Putri Salju? Ah! Seringaian tampak sangat sangat jelas di wajahnya.

Jimin berjalan ke hadapan Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , kau serius tidak mau bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sengaja ia keraskan.

"hngg.. pergi saja, sana!" gumam Yoongi lalu menarik bantalnya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bantal yang baru ia tarik.

Jimin mengangguk lalu melebarkan seringaiannya. "kalau begitu, aku akan membangunkanmu seperti Pangeran yang membangunkan Putri Salju"

Yoongi diam. Entah karena Jimin yang mengeluarkan suara seperti orang bergumam atau Yoongi yang terbang ke alam mimpi lagi.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Astaga. Ternyata kekasih cantiknya ini terlihat jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. Iseng, Jimin menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

Yoongi tetap diam tak bergerak. Biasanya kalau Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya Yoongi langsung mendorong Jimin hingga bokong seksinya mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di lantai kamar Yoongi. Jimin tertawa tanpa suara. Benar, Yoongi sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya lagi.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Kening dan hidung mereka sudah menempel. Sedikit lagi bibirnya menempel dengan bibir mungil kekasihnya. Jimin mempersiapkan dirinya. Takutnya Jimin lepas kendali. Takutnya.

Tak sabar, Jimin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Yoongi. Jimin sengaja tidak menutup matanya karena ingin melihat reaksi kekasih tercintanya.

Sial, sayangnya tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya dengan cepat. Jimin menyeringai lebih lebar lagi. Ia melumat bibir Yoongi.

Alis mata Yoongi berkerut. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah melumat bibirnya. Seingatnya, dikamarnya hanya ada dia dan...

 _HOLLY SHIT!_

Yoongi membuka matanya. Membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya lalu menangkap siluet seorang pria yang sudah ia duga.

 _Park-fucking-Jimin._

Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum idiot.

" . .?" ucap Yoongi. Setiap katanya penuh penekanan dan terselip nada sarkatis didalamnya. Jimin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan _eye smile_ nya yang tampak seperti hantu kurang kerjaan – _please_ , itu kata Yoongi.

"tentu saja menciummu. Aku sudah sangat lama tidak mencium kekasih manisku ini~" Yoongi memutarkan bolamatanya jengah. "aku melakukan apa yang dilakukan pangeran untuk membangunkan Putri salju dari kematian-"

"jadi, kau menganggapku sudah mati, begitu?" tanya Yoongi sadis. Jimin membulatkan matanya.

"tidak astaga! Dengarkan-"

"apa? Memang begitu kan?"

"hey, dengarkan aku. Pangeran membangunkan Putri salju yang mati dengan sebuah ciuman, kalau aku membangunkanmu yang sedang tertidur dengan sebuah ciuman. Bukannya aku menganggapmu mati. Kalau kau mati, hidupku akan dipenuhi kegelapan, Syubi~"

Sialan.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang mati agar aku bahagia." Yoongi menyibak selimutnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"astaga. Lalu siapa yang akan _mengisi_ malammu, _hyung_?"

"setan."

"siapa yang setia padamu?"

"siapa saja asalkan bukan dirimu" Jimin meringis.

"lalu siapa yang akan berada di atasmu, _hyung_? Siapa yang akan memberikanmu kepuasan selain aku? Memangnya ada yang mau dengan orang jahat sepertimu? Namjoon _hyung_ saja tidak mau, apalagi pria hidung belang?" Yoongi merona sampai ketelinga.

" _fuck you._ PERGI SAJA SANA KE NERAKA, DASAR MESUM!"

* * *

End.

Astaga. Jadi nganu begini /garuk lantai/

Intinya, Cuma pengen ngebahagian/? MinYoon/YoonMin shipper.

Review Juseyoooo~


End file.
